Ice Cream
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: everyone knows that Shikamaru is a lazy boy who is bothered by everything, but what happens when he sit with a Naruto and watched him as he ate his ice cream in a wired way. boyxboy ONE-SHOT


Naruto and Shikamaru sit on their schools rooftop. Shikamaru was there to sleep for few minutes and get away from trouble, and Naruto went with him to accompany him. They always went there with Sasuke, Kiba, lee, and Chouji, but they weren't around so they went by themselves.

Naruto was sitting beside his lazy friend eating an ice cream. Shikamaru looked at him then at the ice cream then closed his eye again.

"How did you get that?" Shikamaru asked believing that the school doesn't afford ice cream and bringing it from home and keep it until the break without it melting was impossible.

"Tsunade grandma had an errand to run out of school and I asked her to get me this in her way. She really got mad at me for asking for it, but she agreed later" Naruto laughed.

Tsunade had always been taking care of Naruto with the help of Jiraya and Iruka. He lost his parents at a young age, so they were the only one left for him. He used to be a loner when he was young, and it really made them happy when he started opening up to others. He made few friends starting from Sasuke then Sakura until he knew his former friends.

"You two are really close" stated Shikamaru. He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. He was running his tongue from the bottom of the ice cream to the top then repeated the same motion again.

"Naruto.." Shikamaru called after gulping. Honestly this was turning him on. He didn't know why but it did. Naruto was his friend he should never think about him like that, but with him eating the ice cream in that seductive way. It can't be helped.

Naruto looked at him still doing the same motion. He 'hm'ed and cocked his head when Shikamaru just stared without saying anything. He shrugged and went back o him ice cream.

Shikamaru rested his head on the brick wall behind him and glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to ignore his desires but the sounds Naruto was making were distracting. He inhaled and bit his lower lip as hard as he could, but he didn't make them bleed.

He moved closer to Naruto and positioned himself between his legs. He placed both his hand on either sides of Naruto's head. He looked at him in the eye without moving.

"Are you seducing me Naruto?" he asked

Naruto froze in his place. Shikamaru wasn't being himself. Usually he is always bothered by everything and don't feel like doing anything, but he just stated out that Naruto was making him wired indirectly, which means that he was bothered by something he did.

"Uh..w-what are you talking about?" he asked. His ice cream dropped to the floor when Shikamaru pressed his own lips on Naruto's. His hand held Naruto's head in place to prevent him from breaking the kiss and to deepen the kiss. One of his hands moved lower and rubbed against Naruto's hard on. It surprised Shikamaru to see that Naruto got turned on just by a kiss. Well he did get hard just from watching Naruto eat ice cream.

"Shi..kama..ru" Naruto called between kisses. Shikamaru took this chance and inserted his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Their tongues fought for demonstration. Naruto was still in shock so he couldn't win against Shikamaru.

Shikamaru broke the kiss and stared at the panting blond. He smiled and moved lower. He looked up when Naruto placed his hands on his shoulders. His eyes were full of lust and his lips swollen. He looked so hot like that.

"Shikamaru, I don't think we should be doing this here…ah" Naruto moaned when Shikamaru stroke his covered hard on.

"Someone who got this problem shouldn't be saying something like this" he smiled then he unbuckled Naruto's belt and unzipped his pants. He watched as Naruto shut his eyes tightly when his hands went in his pants and boxers and stroked him.

He placed his mouth on the tip and licked it before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Naruto moaned loudly and clenched his hand on Shikamaru's shirt. He bucked his hip but they were put back in their place by Shikamaru. Shikamaru let his tongue slid from the bottom to the top and from top to bottom as his head moved up and down.

Naruto moaned Shikamaru's name as he came. He leaned his head back and tried to catch his breath. He looked at Shikamaru who smiled at him.

"You know that I am not done yet right?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto sighed knowing what Shikamaru meant. He smiled then took Shikamaru's hand then began sucking two of his fingers. Shikamaru watched him closely. He groaned and pulled his fingers out. He can't wait anymore. He was in real pain.

Shikamaru pulled down Naruto's school pant and boxer then he placed both his legs around his own waist. He inserted his first finger and pushed it as deep as it can get. Naruto groaned and buried his head in Shikamaru's shirt. The feeling was so wired but pleasuring. He bucked his hip which made Shikamaru add the second finger and push them even deeper. Naruto moaned when Shikamaru hit his prostate. He moved his fingers in and out and watched as Naruto shivered every time he hit that spot.

"Shikamaru..please..just take me..already" he begged. He didn't believe that he was asking his friend to do that to him, but what else can he do? He just got his release but this made him hard again.

Shikamaru did as he was told and pulled out his fingers and unzipped his own pant. He watched Naruto's expressions as he slide his hard on in Naruto's tight hole. He looked like he is in pain, but when he stopped he asked him to continue, so he just did.

He waited for him to relax then started moving. He was moving slowly at first, but he increased his speed later. The feeling was beyond expressing. He increased his speed and got deeper with each thrust. He groaned when he felt Naruto tighten around him. He began pumping the waiting member of the younger male.

They called each other's names as they came at the same time. Naruto's hand fell at his sides and he tried to catch his breath again. He didn't have the chance to do it last time. But they were over so he can relax now.

Shikamaru pulled out of him, cleaned himself and Naruto and fixed their clothes then sit beside him. Naruto rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You made me like this so let me rest like this" he said

Shikamaru just chuckled and looked at the sky. He must have gone mad. He had never showed this side of him to anyone, and the last one he expected to see him like this was Naruto, but he was the first one to see him like this, and he might become the only one too.

Sasuke walked with Kiba and Chouji up the stairs heading to the roof. They all planed to skip a class and stay up there. They walked out and inhaled deeply as they finally found some fresh air. Kiba gasped and poked Sasuke then pointed at their two friends.

"That's..so..wired" he whispered

They saw Naruto and Shikamaru sleeping beside the wall. Naruto had his head on Shikamaru's shoulder and Shikamaru's head was on Naruto's head. Their hands were linked together too.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to go back to class. It was better than staying there and watch that unusual scene. He had no time to worry about others. Chouji followed him and pulled Kiba with him when he spotted him trying to wake them up and ruin their peaceful sleep.


End file.
